


480. Got no hold

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [2]
Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Richie Tozier, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Multi, Omega Mike Wheeler, Polyamory, Self-Hatred, Top Will Byers, TransOmega Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: A continuation from the last piece: Richie returns from the store and once again realizes he's overwhelmed by his inability to be 'normal.'





	480. Got no hold

**Author's Note:**

> (Explicit although there's no actual sex being had in this piece.) Slight angst warning, but I do promise that all of my boys are going to be at least mostly-happy in the end. Definitely together. It's just Richie's body he's not so fond of which, of course, is pretty terrible, but he'll make do.
> 
> Remember if you'd like to get updates for this series, you'll want to subscribe from [this page](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033368).

When Richie pushed open the door, arms looped with bags, and one hand full, he'd planned on tip-toeing in, so as to let Mike finish resting. While he'd had to convey the necessity of him going to the store, the truth was that Mike's Heat might not kick back in for hours, or even a full day. Since everyone was different, though, he wanted to be safe. Get the birth control pills in Mike and working as soon as possible. However, it became clear that Mike's slumber lasted only a short time, because Will was running his fingers through his hair, as they whispered to each other between the few inches separating their mouths.

A soft smile on his face, Richie cleared his throat, sweeping up to the side of the bed Will was laying on. In one of his hands was a small bouquet of pale pink carnations, intertwining daisies, and a soft - almost lavender - blue flower that Richie didn't know the name of. The combination had felt the most like Mike, to him, not that he could say why. But he was happy that Mike was awake, even so, as he thrust the flowers Mike's way saying, "In honor of your de-flowering."

Although Mike rolled his eyes, Richie didn't miss the tinge of heat in his cheeks as he took the flowers, Will snorting lightly at the exchange. "It was my de-flowering, too. Where're my flowers?" Will asked, turning eyes up to look at Richie, playfully 'hurt' and wide. The whole of it made Richie's skin burn from underneath.

Richie wasn't even quite sure what to say to that, vaguely aware that Mike's nose was stuffed into the central carnation, eyes closed, as he sunk back into Will's chest clutching the bouquet close. His eyes raked over Will's body, somewhat twisted now that he had to look up and behind him to catch Richie's eyes. Ripples across his ribs, of skin pulled tight, Mike's legs slotted, skinnier, between Will's thick calves, and strong thighs. And Jesus, his fucking...

It was 'normal' to want an alphas cock down your throat, if you were a beta or omega - an omega, especially. 'Normal' to eat an omega out while they were in heat, slick purposefully sweet. 'Normal' to fuck a beta or an omega as an alpha, or an omega as a beta.

And he knew that what _he_ wanted to do _wasn't_. Of course it wasn't. Nothing about him could ever just _be_ normal.

There was no way that it was actually even feasible, anyway... Considering the fact that Will wouldn't have even had the forethought to _make_ it feasible. Abnormal, out of place, and on top of it: something that would have crossed a line not two hours ago. Because the only reason Richie wanted it was because the day had been so wild already, and had led to a cascading domino affect of want. Two hours ago Richie might have seen the idea flash before him like a subliminal message in the slideshow of his thoughts. It wouldn't have meant anything though, because they _weren't there yet_.

One Heat later, not even either of their own, and Richie was tripping over everything he usually saved for when he was in his room, alone, bored, and missing the shit out of Will while his homework taunted him from his backpack.

But even so, he found himself kneeling on the carpet, pressing his heated forehead to the knobs of Will's spine, shopping bags and their contents spreading around his legs as if they were a billowing skirt.

Will, no longer being able to see him, furrowed his brow, and tried his best to contort enough of his body so that he could get a hand on Richie's scalp. Mike, fortunately, was still sated, and enjoying the last few minutes of being interlocked with Will, as he continued to try and process what Will had told him while Richie was out. Working out the feelings clawing at his chest, and making war with his brain and the cloud of guilt Will had tried to assure him was unnecessary.

"Baby?" Will asked, testing, as his fingertips pressed gently into Richie's hair, feeling the frames of Richie's glasses pressing into his skin. He was worried, definitely, but then full reality of the situation hit him, the numbing after affects of having been a good alpha who took care of an omega in need, the bliss of orgasm, the swell of affection after finally getting to touch someone he'd longed to touch for _so_ long...

It all bled out of its tightly wrapped little package of _right_ ness, stretching out into the more raw truths. Jokes aside, he really _had_ just lost his fucking virginity. At his boyfriend's behest, with _someone else_. Sex, not... not breeding, just sex, really. And he was still naked and exposed and he was both of those things _in_ Richie's bed, and Richie was _touching_ him. Face close to his bare ass, pressed to his back.

The touch was suddenly lighting up his nerves, and if Richie hadn't been drowning in thought, he would have heard Mike let out a surprised gasp as Will's cock twitched within him.

After so long, just lying there peacefully allowing Will's body to calm down, until he could pull out, Mike, eyebrows rising up his forehead, looked at Will in a mixture of amused amazement. Curiosity and concern, both, pressed questions onto the tip of his tongue, but he was fully aware, now, that it wasn't his place to interrupt. At least, not until they had a nice, long discussion. Preferably clothed and while Mike's hormones weren't making him beg to be fucked by his - taken - best friend without any forewarning.

Richie just burrowed a little deeper into Will's back, hands in fists at his sides. He had wipes to clean them up with, was gonna be so good to them and take care of them. Had water and soda and the OTC birth control people over the age of 16 were allowed to buy nationally. Chips and partially-green bananas. He was _supposed_ to be taking care of them, getting Mike ready for his next spike of Heat, if it was coming today. Or even just finally cuddle Mike close and give in to how he clearly fucking felt about him, which was still _so_ , **so** weird.

At Richie's answering silence, Will bit into his lip, and turned back to Mike, finger moving around Mike's rim, the base of Will's knot. His eyes flashed, apologetic, to Mike's face when Mike stiffened beside him, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips at the light touch. He wasn't so sensitive anymore. It'd been a while, and for the most part it just felt intimate and sudden. He could feel Will's thigh pressing into his own for purchase as he assessed the situation. Mike couldn't help drawing his eyes over Will's jaw, the soft hint of facial hair along it, and the sparse line of it just above his upper lip.

"Will," he said softly, swallowing thickly once Will's intentions fell onto his chest like bricks.

Lifting his head, Will swallowed harshly, himself, at the look Mike was giving him. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, blinking when Mike's eyes fell closed, and his neck craned into the touch. "I'm still gonna be right here okay? We're not done yet," Will told him softly, half into the plastic sheeting that held Mike's flowers. A faintly sweet smell catching Will's nose as he breathed in deeply and licked his lips, finally feeling like he could gently separate himself from Mike.

Mike fell, then, onto his back, letting his hips realign along the flat of the bed, trying not to dwell on the emptiness, holding the flowers even closer, as one would do a teddy bear.

Will drew the palm of his hand up Mike's forehead, brushing his mussed hair back, before carefully turning himself on the bed. Letting Richie's face fall to the bedding, as Will worked his way into a position wherein he could remove his condom. He felt a bit awkward, and embarrassed at the same time, tying it how he thought they did in movies sometimes. Or maybe that was something Richie had told him; he couldn't even remember. Thankfully, there was a little trash bin situated on Richie's night table, and although overflowing, Will was able to tuck it in. Making a mental note to empty it on his way out. Whenever that ended up being.

He climbed down, onto the floor to kneel at Richie's side, still conscious of his nudity, of course, but more concerned for Richie's state of mind than anything. It could be he was having second thoughts. Or... terrifyingly, maybe he thought Will was accepting this as a one-off. And when he came back to find them talking, touching softly, he -

Richie didn't move much as Will slid the bags off his arms one, by one, relieving him and giving Will access at the same time. Finally, kneecaps pressed to the side of Richie's thigh, Will lifted his hand, fingers below Richie's chin, and thumb hooked over the top of it. He turned Richie to face him, giving a half-hearted smile at the smudges on Richie's lenses. Silly boy... Always pressing up too close against Will, and making his life harder than it had to be. Will would clean them in a second, if he could.

"Baby, thank you for going to the store," Will said softly. Richie's eyes began searching his face until something clicked, and his breath hitched. Honestly, Will didn't know why he was surprised when Richie threw an arm up over his shoulder, while the other met at his back from under his arm. Crowding up against him, forcing a knee between Will's own until Richie was nearly sitting on top of him.

Once again, Richie's cool glass lenses were pressing into his too-warm skin, and breath was ghosting across Will's collar bones.

Will held him close, arms braced at Richie's back, bunching up his loud, brightly patterned over-shirt. And closed his eyes, breathing him in. Mostly the room was still filled with the scent of Mike's Heat, prominent and cloying. But in Will's arms was the smell of a different kind of need. Fear. Love... Rejection? " _Hey_..." Will said, voice strained and quiet, into Richie's ear. "Richie, talk to me. What's going on?"

Richie's stomach was up-turned again. He felt like he was upside-down.

"Mike needs his pills..." Richie said, trying to make his voice come out normal, stop worrying Will over nothing. As much as he was enjoying being held. But he didn't want them to forget the reason he left in the first place, when he could've just been enjoying _this_ instead.

Swallowing, Will's eyebrows rose at that. He couldn't argue with Richie, but he wasn't exactly happy with the evasion either.

Before Will could figure out how to loosen himself from Richie enough to get Mike the supplies he needed, without reinforcing the rejection Richie was feeling, Mike's head appeared over the side of the bed. His arm dropping down, first to pet at the crown of Richie's head, and then rustling through the items in the bags, until he had a bottle of water, the pills, and (he was grateful to find) the container of wipes so he could clean himself up. He'd need a shower at some point, but was still too afraid his Heat might kick back in, to travel too far from Will.

"Richie," Mike said, tentative, voice edging on a croak, still tired and worn from all these _new_ feelings. Richie just barely moved his head in response. Like he realized it was too much effort part-way into looking at Mike. "I..."

Mike's eyes met Will's as he found himself unsure of what to say. Or, really, _how_ to say what he thought he should. Will's mouth twitched into a smile, but otherwise didn't interrupt. The truth was that until Richie told him what was wrong, Will could only sense that something _was_ wrong, and had no idea how to correct it. If he wanted to - if he had to - he could probably _make_ Richie talk, being an alpha, but... No, _never_.

"I can leave, if you need to be alone." That was what Mike finally decided on. He didn't want to, of course. And he wanted to say he was sorry. For putting Richie in that position, earlier. Thank him for getting Will even though he could have just as easily refused and driven a helpless Mike home, leaving him to suffer on his own. That he hoped Richie didn't hate him, now, because to be honest, Mike realized he'd been kind of been desperate to have Richie near and if that didn't say something about their relationship...

Tension cracked out from Richie's spine, and neck, something popping as he turned his head, looking up at Mike with his face tight as he said a fierce, " _No_. You're not going _anywhere_."

Mike's eyebrows pressed lines up into his forehead as he bowed his head down, in surprise. Richie sighed, long-suffering, shoulders dropping slightly, as Will, yet again, found him amusing with a half-smirk on his face. "I - I don't mean like. Like obviously you can leave if you _want_ to. I just. _Meant_ , please don't go anywhere. At least until we know you're okay." Good, until tomorrow, when inevitably he would need Will again.

Jesus. A whole week of watching Mike get his brains fucked out by Will? Maybe Richie could tell them some time how that fantasy had played out in his head before. One, delirious night he was up till 5am working on an essay he forgot about.

It was something to keep him awake, anyway. And he would have denied it ever happened, back then. But wasn't it just like him to find a reason not to get the full effect once it became a reality? Emotions fogging everything up with woe-is-me. Maybe he'd be able to quell that enough at some point in the next six days, and actually take advantage, get off like _these_ two assholes were getting to.

Not that everyone's parents were a hundred percent fine with the fact that their children were sexually active, but it was a fact of life. And as long as no one was actually planning on breeding before they were ready, then they tended to look the other way when things like this cropped up. Went and Maggie, specifically, were understanding people. They'd let Will spend the night plenty of times, without even batting an eyelash.

Richie was willing to bet his car that even given their unique situation, mixed rankings, Richie lacking an integral role in the process... they'd let them all stay holed up in his room for the next week. So long as Richie picked up their school work and class notes throughout. Heat-related absences occurred rather a lot, and the schools were well-practiced in adjusting assignments accordingly.

"I know you didn't mean it like that," Mike said, mouth turning up, eyes warm then. "But if I'm making you unhappy -"

"It's not _you_ ," Richie interrupted, voice strangled. Will pressed lips to his temple, and Richie was immediately melting into his chest again, eyes falling away from Mike. Will didn't know if that meant it was _him_ or something else distressing Richie but, although the thought alone - of him hurting Richie - could have killed him, he was at least grateful that Richie _wanted_ Mike to stay.

Mike's mouth hung open, maybe around words reflecting what Will felt about it. Maybe around something more comforting. But Will needed, just for the moment, to hear Richie speak to _him_. So he cocked his head to the side, silently suggesting Mike drop it, and return to relaxing into the bed. Take his birth control, clean up, maybe if he was feeling really brave, put some pants on and go find a vase to hold his flowers.

He nodded, moving back around to the far side of Richie's bed, giving both the boys on the floor some space. Will had turned his head down to press another kiss to Richie's face, ask him to open up, one more time. But Richie pulled away before he could. "Mike, wait." Digging around in the bags, Richie found a small box of crackers, and tossed it up onto the bed, elbows folding across the mattress after.

"You should eat first. They can make you kind of nauseated. ...The pharmacist said if it does make you feel sick, you can take like, a Tums in a half an hour, but, it's a good idea not to take it on an empty stomach. The first ones in the pack, especially. If you start to feel bad, just - tell us, okay?"

Will couldn't fucking take it anymore. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Richie's back as he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, into his lap, before baring his teeth and gently biting into Richie's neck, hair in his mouth be damned. Richie let out a small squeak of surprise, but once Will's teeth were imprinting into his neck, his body became like jelly. Going limp against Will, full-body, as Will pressed a soft kiss to where he'd bitten.

Arms relaxing around Richie's waist, Will pressed his thumbs to the dips just before Richie's hip bones, over his clothes, digging in just enough to make Richie's jaw drop, throat working double time to hold back a moan. Will's lips were still on him, mouth brushing against the sensitive skin just below his ear as he whispered, "Look at you taking such good care of him... Baby, how could you _possibly_ be afraid we'd reject you?"

If Richie'd had his wits about him, he might've seen where Will's line of thought was going. Might've been able to turn and kiss him, stop him. Keep the elation from the praise and bury the implications. But he was too busy, too lost in Will's large palms, spread out, and dipping in-between his thighs, coaxing his legs open wider, so his cock had no choice but to press up against his zipper from within. Richie had his own palms wrapped around the outside of Will's thighs, holding on, pressing pale marks into his skin.

He licked a stripe up the side of Richie's neck, enjoying the way Richie arched back, hips up, head over his shoulder, with his pretty Adam's apple stuck out, jagged, like he wanted Will to mark up his whole neck.

"You're such a good beta..."

It was like having ice water poured over the top of him, making him go rigid with the cold washing over. The spike of discomfort, and disgust was immediate. The scent of it nearly making Will desperate to keep Richie close until he could work it out of him. Rub their necks together, press his wrists all over Richie, make him smell like Will, and comfort, and the love he had for Richie.

Anything to get the bitterness, the vileness out of the air.

On the bed, Mike had even stopped chewing his cracker, nearly choking on the change, the shift. And then Will was only somewhat tempted to keep Mike from scrambling out of the room, fiercely wanting to protect him, too. Keep them all together until it was good again. But he couldn't blame Mike's instincts to leave. To let Will figure out what he'd just done, without any interference, without taking up some part of his working mind.

Hearing his bedroom door close broke through his thoughts. Mike had left, he realized. Richie immediately sucked in a sharp little breath and said, "I'm sorry. Did I -" _do something wrong?_ He paused mid-sentence, realizing how desperate he was sounding, and his mind worked and worked but the cogs just couldn't churn over the marble that'd been caught there. He couldn't make a joke, didn't know how to play it off. Slap on a band-aid of different emotions to hide the real ones...

This. This position, this here on the floor, this - not being able to see Richie's face _wasn't working_.

Will eased his hands back, one wrapping around Richie's waist, while the other slid underneath, resting at the bend of his knees. And then Will, with his mouth pressed sweetly against the hot (the burn of humiliation, maybe) shell of Richie's ear, lifted them from the floor. Arranging Richie on the bed, a thousand times more comfortable than the floor, Will only took his eyes off of him so he could find his discarded boxers, and pull them on. Tired of being inappropriately naked and exposed. Then his tee shirt, just to be extra decent.

He noticed that Mike had taken the flowers with him, after all, and hoped that Richie, too, had noticed. That they were important to him, that Mike hadn't left because he didn't want to be there for him, but because he didn't want to be a hindrance. At least, that's how Will chose to see it. They might have to go collect him from the living room later, but Will wouldn't be surprised if they found Mike sitting cross-legged right outside the door. When the time came.

When Will climbed up onto the bed, seated perpendicular to Richie so he could face him, his boyfriend looked stiff. Empty. But Will was sure that meant quite the opposite was true. He didn't want to touch Richie too much, in case that was part of the problem. But he couldn't help thumbing over the soft hairs along his forearm, while Will ducked his head and tried to wheedle Richie into looking back at him.

"Can you - can you _please_ tell me what's happening?" There wasn't anything alphaic about the way he asked. He was just a confused teenager who was in love and wanted to know why on _earth_ his boyfriend was hurting.

Richie heaved a sigh, rolling his head back into his pillows and slumping down in the bed. Part of him wanted to slide his arm up, take Will's hand in his. Hold it for comfort and reassurance. And then _part_ of him, that dumb, needling, prickling part of him that poked so many holes in his thoughts someday his brain might just fall apart - that part of him told him maybe Will would feel taken advantage of. Once Richie tried to explain himself.

Might feel like he'd been holding hands with a liar, and - Jesus - an attention-seeker, a brain-broken moron who believed in fantasy over reality. Or maybe... maybe it would just be as simple as this: No one had use for two omegas... And he had a functioning one, now... No use for a non-functioning beta, either. Well, really, what was the point in keeping Richie around?

Besides... what if he was wrong? What if he was just confused? Will _said_ he was a good beta.

So then he was just kicking up a fuss for no reason, and being over-dramatic and selfish and time-consuming.

Richie swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, and then looked up at Will, forcing a smile. "Ha, gotcha. April Fool's... Nothing's wrong, ya worrywart. Jeez you an' Mikey are easy to play."

Will's eyes dropped in segments. Richie could practically hear the _click_ , _click_ , _click_ , of the film rotating he they turned downward. "Richie," Will said, voice low. The opposite of how he'd sounded moments ago, high-pitched and urgent. "You don't have to tell me; I won't make you. But... you don't have to lie, either."

Brows drawing closer together, Richie scratched down his far thigh, from where the hem of his shorts began, as far as he could reach with his thumb nail. He didn't want to _lie_ to Will. He just didn't want to - bother him. Or worry him. Or whatever. Drawing another ragged breath in, Richie rolled his head to the side, "Hey, it's nothing, okay? I don't even know what's going on, myself." He, yet again, said this around a small smile. "It's stupid."

"It's not," Will said, eyes flashing up, words lashing out to beat the very idea of it down. His hand curled around Richie's forearm. And Richie could feel goosebumps rising, a tingle down his back. Suddenly he wanted to curl around his pretty alpha, try to reassure him everything was okay. Even though it wasn't. "Nothing you feel is stupid, Richie."

Torn between picking at the loose threads of his shorts, and actually full-body nuzzling into Will, Richie found himself tipping onto his side, just curving, slightly, around the space Will's legs took up, letting his hand play with the hem of Will's boxers instead as he took steadying breaths and let Will's words resonate with him. The fierce protectiveness Will had sent spiraling through him with his touch and tone. That said even if he had to protect Richie from _himself_ , he would.

Will took the soft touches, the body language, into account, before affixing himself along side Richie, in as comfortable formation as possible. Palm finding Richie's cheek, looking into Richie's half-avoidant eyes. "Baby," Will said carefully, practically just a breath of a word, "Is it me? Did I... make you angry? Did I _hurt_ you?"

Richie's face muscles twitched. A barely controlled flinch as he finally looked back into Will's eyes, mouth pouting out, before he uttered a firm, "No. Of course not."

It was hard to believe him, gut still roiling with guilt. Even if he didn't cause Richie's pain. Or whatever he was going through, he was the alpha. He was supposed to fix it. He... maybe, wasn't supposed to let something like this happen in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't been so reserved, he could've mate-marked Richie and been able to prevent it. Yes, a beta's mark will fade, and yes its usefulness will fade right along with it, but maybe...

He pressed a kiss to the jut of Richie's chin, then the corner of his mouth, before pulling back enough to ask, seriously, "Can't you tell me _anything_ that's going on in your head, baby?"

While he wasn't ready to talk about, or even hint at anything he was still utterly confused about, himself. He did know, for certain, one thing he wanted. And... maybe it wasn't _that_ weird. Comparatively speaking. Still, he could've joked about it a thousand times without stammering, but thinking about saying it and meaning it? Richie tucked as much of his face under Will's as he could, clasping onto his shirt at the shoulder, before he said quietly, "Well, I've kind of been thinking... - well just a bit ago, mostly - that I'd like to eat you out." His cheeks were burning, fiery red, he was sure, as he smudged his glasses further, pressing into Will's face.

There was only a moment of silence, really, but it dragged on for what felt like forever, before Will was pulling back, looking at Richie with intensely hooded eyes. Then he was rubbing their noses together, and the pink on his cheeks was becoming evident even in the shadows between him as he said, almost a growl, "Someday, I'd really like that, gorgeous."

Richie's chest loosened. Knots coming undone. Some of them, anyway. Most stayed firm, but others whittled away just slightly, all the same. If Will was accepting of _that_ , and by his reaction, _wanting_ of it... Maybe there was some kind of hope for understanding in other regards. Maybe. Richie wouldn't count on it or anything, but at least he could count this as a win, his chest heaving as he surged forward and brought their mouths together, tongue roughly pressed to Will's when a meager knock at the door forced them, breathing heavily, apart.

"Guys?" a weak voice said, pushing the door open just a little. Mike was clutching his stomach. And that sight was enough to have Richie shooting off of the bed and throwing an arm around his waist to help him back to the bed.

"Okay, sweetheart... Guess we're starting round two," Richie told him, trying to smile light-heartedly, empathy etching lines into the corners of his eyes. He pet at Mike's hair, already getting sweaty from the feverish draw of the Heat.

"C'mere, baby boy," Will said softly, pulling Mike between his legs by his hips, where he'd sat at the edge of the bed, and began working Mike's pants down, drawing his needy, heady scent in with a deep inhale. He kissed at Mike's chest, teething at a nipple, as he shoved Mike's pants down his narrow thighs to fall at his ankles. "Ready to ride me, honey? Bet my knot'll feel so good, that way. Gonna cum in you this time, pretty... You ready?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title still from "Audio" by LSD.
> 
> I'm really... worried this will be boring for anyone who isn't me, lol, but. Ugh. IDK. Again, point out typos/grammatical errors/parts you think suck.


End file.
